Childhood
by LuckyPatronusCharm
Summary: "And suddenly, Kida felt the wind rushing past her, and she realised she was falling, falling, closer to the stone ground with each passing millisecond. She could feel a scream of terror crawling up her throat, ready to escape any moment. Oh, Mother, please help me, please, wherever you are..." One Shot. After the sinking of Atlantis.


**Kidagashka Nedakh  
**

* * *

Kida slowly opened her eyes, carefully pulling away from her Father's loosened grip. She looked around, blinking blearily.

It was dark, so dark from before. What had happened? She couldn't see the ever-expanding green of her Parents' kingdom anymore; instead only dark walls which had an eerie orange glow cast upon it. What had happened to her Mother? Glancing up at her Father, she noticed that he was still looking above, looking for her Mother? _Where is Mother?_

"Father?"

Suddenly, he turned to her, as if only now remembering his daughter was there. Why are his eyes so pale? Where were his warm, loving brown ones? These ones were as cold as a winter's night, and they scared her. "Kidagashka? Where are you?"

"Father, I am right here," she paused, confused by his question _(I am standing in front of you Father, can't you see?)_, before asking, "Where is Mother?"

He did not answer, and she stared at where she had seen her Mother last. Rising towards the sky, like a Goddess in flight. _Mother... come back... I'm _scared_..._

Her Father resumed a tight grip on her arm, attempting to stand, albeit wobbly. What was wrong with him? He was always so tall and stable - like the statues that were so far away, the ones which had clapped their hands and spread a dome over their city, protecting them with a bubble. But that bubble of safety had popped, and now they were in a strange place, that was so quiet, except for those she could hear sobbing. Why were they crying? Surely they knew that they would return to their city with the rolling green hills and bright blue sky soon enough. If anyone had any reason to cry, it would be her, because her Mother was missing. Sure enough, Kida felt her eyes welling up with hot tears. _Mother, are you lost? Surely you would be back by now if not._

The shining star that hung above the city was overly bright in the dark hole they were in now. It was unsettling. "Father?"

"Your Highness!" Kida could hear her Father's guards calling for him. She felt him turn towards the noise, still keeping a firm grip on her arm. She could feel his fingers digging into her skin, and let out a small gasp of pain. Why was he panicking? She tried pulling her arm from him, but he only gripped tighter, why, why, did he not realise he was hurting her? Oh, where _was_ Mother?

"No!"

Kida rubbed her arm after yanking it out of her Father's grip and looked up to the star where her Mother had disappeared to. "_Where_ is Mother, Father?"

He did not answer.

The guards and her Father were talking now, their tones laced worry and panic. She frowned at them, annoyed they were ignoring her and talking about their own problems. Her Mother would've paid attention. Kida glanced around, looking worriedly at the roof of the cave, wondering if it would collapse on them. How _did_ they even get here in the first place? She wondered how they would get back to the sunlight, which had been replaced by the large star as one of their only light sources. Staring at the bright blue light, she remembered her Mother floating, higher and higher... until...

_Yes!_ She now knew what she had to do. Carefully slipping away from her Father, still deep in conversation, Kida ran towards the highest building in their city. She dodged the citizens, many crying or hugging each other, looking for comfort - but she didn't stop running, watching for uneven pavement or opportunities for her to fall and hurt herself. That wouldn't help her situation at all.

When she finally reached the base of the building, she began to climb, carefully, but surely. Surprisingly enough, it had been her Mother, not her Father, who had taught her to climb, told her how to spot seemingly-unusable hand and foot holds on surfaces. Kida had always known it would come in handy one day, and had begged her Mother to teach her.

It was now that day.

Finally reaching the top of the tall structure, she looked up and saw that the star was still so far away... but, it was so close, maybe... if she just reached... her Mother, the star was the colour of her Mother's eyes... just a bit closer, never mind the edge, not when she was so _close_...

And suddenly, Kida felt the wind rushing past her, and she realised she was falling, falling, closer to the stone ground with each passing millisecond. She could feel a scream of terror crawling up her throat, ready to escape any moment. _Oh, Mother, please help me, please, wherever you are..._

And as quick as she realised she was falling, Kida found she was now floating slowly to the ground. She could her hear Father's hysterical and panicked voice, the screams of citizens watching the event, but all she could focus on was the fact that the crystal around her neck was glowing brighter than she had ever seen it before, it hovering, reaching in the direction of the star.

Before she realised it, she was on the ground, then in a guard's hands, being passed to her Father, him hugging her as though the world was ending. Though, with what had happened today, it could be very possible to make that mistake.

The rest of the day past in a blur, information and conversations going over her head as more and more people ignored her presence, though it was announced that her Father, the Ruler of Atlantis, was blind and could no longer see. It did not keep him from making sure she was by his side for the entire day, constantly checking she was there by asking her questions or clutching her hand. She was happy to hold it.

* * *

Days past - or at least what they thought were days due to the fact there was no sunlight to tell from - and it seemed that there was no progress made towards returning to the surface. A bridge was made, spanning the gap across the lava to the other side of the dome. Warriors were sent out to investigate. Their people began to wonder if they'd ever see the light of day again. Kida questioned if her Mother would ever come back to her. Her Father wouldn't answer her queries, despite her persistence.

The day came when the citizens of the previously great Atlantis demanded to know what had happened, angry and upset over their losses. She was shocked when her Father actually addressed the people, not known for giving many explanations as of late.

His voice was strong, clear and precise over the people's chatter. "The Gods had become jealous, and resentful, of Atlantis." There was no noise now, the silence hanging thick in the air. Her Father, the King of Atlantis, continued. "Our prosperity had triggered Their wrath, and so They sent a great cataclysm and banished us here." The sound of finality rung through his voice, and turned so to return to his throne.

Silence echoed through the crowd.

* * *

The next day came when Kida woke, and there was no blue light seeping through her window. She ran, dashing past numerous guards, several either bowing their heads or respectfully asking where she was going. She ignored them, dashing out the the doors to look for the absent source of light. She found nothing, only the orange glow of the lava lighting what was left of their kingdom.

Her Mother was now, well and truly gone.

* * *

**A/N: **This took me forever to complete, starting in May (2012) and finally finishing it April (2013). I think I've just hit a new record for my procrastination. Oops.

I was originally planning for this to be a one shot series, but, to be completely and brutally honest, I'm not sure if I could/would do it. Maybe one day, if the plot bunnies come around.

Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
